the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Moore
Martha Moore '''(née '''Gamp) (2 July, 1878 - 29 October, 1962) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1889 to June of 1896. She was the second-youngest child of Hector Gamp II and his wife, Miriam Gamp I (née Selwyn). She was the younger sister of Millicent, Hannah, Moira, Marian, Henrietta, Gwendoline, Morgan, Hector III, and George, and the older sister of Hesper. She married Edward Moore, a half-blood wizard, on 14 June, 1898. She became the mother of Clara and Louise Moore. Biography Early life Martha and her twin brother, George, were born in King's Lynn, Norfolk, on 2 July, 1878. The Gamp family estate in which she was raised was unplottable and had been built by her third great-grandfather in 1749. She was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Gamp, and the second-youngest of eleven siblings, eight of which were girls. Her older sisters had been expected to share responsibilities in looking out for her. The Gamps previously prospered and had a great amount of money, though this diminished with Martha and her ten siblings. Hector II, Martha's father, found himself unable to afford the children he was producing, though in his quest to secure a male heir, did not much care. In Martha's Hogwarts years, she would later find herself the owner of third or even fourth-hand books and other previously used supplies, passed down by her older siblings. The Gamp family, because it was so large, also had struggles with disease. In the year 1879, when Martha was only a year old, she lost her twin brother, George, as well as two more of her older siblings, including Moira and Morgan, to diphtheria, which raged throughout their household. Martha survived only because her mother was sent away to stay with relatives. Moira was closest in age to Martha's oldest sister, Hannah, at six years old, whereas her brother Morgan was two, and her twin brother, George, was one. Hogwarts years Martha Gamp received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1889. Sometime before she left for school, she either purchased or inherited a wand made of cedar and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. She was Sorted into Slytherin on 1 September, 1891. Since all of her siblings were very close in age, her older brother, Hector, was a year ahead of her, and their older sister, Gwendoline, was in her third year. All of the Gamp siblings had been sorted into Slytherin. Martha's oldest sister, Millicent, was very careful as the oldest sibling, to look after them all in school. She encouraged her sisters Hannah and Marian to share their possessions with the younger ones, and to keep them clean, so as to not let on that the Gamp family was financially struggling, or that they were being neglected by their father, Hector Gamp II. In her sixth year at school, she began a casual relationship with a boy called Edward in her year, and they became engaged in their seventh. After they graduated in 1898, they married in Edward's hometown of Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, and Martha moved out. Later life On 1 May, 1899, Martha gave birth to a baby girl, Clara, in Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England. Then, two years later, she gave birth to her second child, Louise, on 1 June, 1902. For a long time, the Moores lived happy and healthy. Many of Martha's sisters married and moved out of the house in Norfolk. The Paris Incident (1910s) The Gamp family suffered yet another tragedy the night of 8 November, 1917. Martha's sister-in-law, Eglantine Gamp née Rosier, was visiting Rosier relatives Paris with her two younger daughters when her sister-in-law, Coretta's boy, tried experimenting with fiendfyre to impress his younger cousins. The fire quickly consumed the room and all three children, two of which died instantly. The fire raged through the house, consuming everything in its wake. Eglantine escaped with her younger daughter, Floretta, who died the next day in hospital. Eglantine herself was covered in burns and died a few weeks later. In total, six people died, including Martha's sister-in-law (Eglantine), and Martha's nieces Ermintruda, aged nine, as well as Floretta, aged seven, died. Their cousin, Corvus Rosier, ten, who started the fire, and his parents also perished. Martha's niece Araminta, older sister to Tulie and Floretta, was in her first year at Hogwarts. Her father had not gone to Paris because he was working on several cases for the Wizengamot, and they were the only survivors. Following this incident, Martha's brother, Hector III, became almost indisposed. Etymology The name Martha is a Latin transliteration of the Koine Greek Μάρθα, itself a translation of the Aramaic מַרְתָּא Martâ, "The mistress" or "the lady", from מרה "mistress", feminine of מר "master". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1889 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Moore family Category:House of Gamp Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Norfolk Category:1870s births Category:1960s deaths Category:Individuals from Cambridgeshire Category:House of Selwyn descendants Category:Died of old age Category:19th century individuals